civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatshepsut (Civ4)
Hatshepsut (1508 BC – 1458 BC) was the fifth pharaoh of the eighteenth dynasty of Ancient Egypt. General Info Hatshepsut leads the Egyptians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: War Chariot Unique Building: Obelisk Starting Techs: Agriculture, The Wheel AI Traits *Strategy: religion (2) and culture (5). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 9 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 20 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: furious. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Hatshepsut was born the daughter of King Thutmose I and Queen Ahmose. She became Queen when her father died and her husband (and half-brother) Thutmose II became Pharaoh. She and Thutmose II had a daughter together, but no son, and Thutmose II declared a son he had with a palace concubine to be his heir and successor. Thutmose II died in his early thirties while his son was still a child, and in her early teens Hatshepsut became the young pharaoh's regent, and thus ruler of all Egypt. Apparently, Hatshepsut liked the job and decided that she wanted to keep it. Declaring that the gods had appointed her as her husband's successor, she declared herself "King of Upper and Lower Egypt" and began wearing all of the trappings of a King, including a false beard. She didn't kill her husband's son, and some evidence suggests that they became co-rulers, Thutmose III in charge of the military, while Hatshepsut concentrated upon improving Egypt's commerce and infrastructure, and upon religious matters. Hatshepsut is known to have greatly expanded Egypt's commerce with Asia, Nubia and Libya, and she sent expeditions to far-off places that Egypt had never traded with before. She repaired many of Egypt's temples and secular buildings that had been severely damaged by invasion in years past. She constructed many obelisks and statues, and a striking mortuary building for herself and her father. Hatshepsut died sometime around 1450 BC, apparently of natural causes. Trivia Hatshepsut's look is based more on Nefertiti's bust than on any historical portrayal of her. She posed for official portrayals wearing male clothing and a false beard, as well as the nemes headcloth (although she is also depicted dressed as other noblewomen of the time). The background depicts the Pyramids of Giza, still white stoned and having a golden top along with a mortuary temple. Category:Egyptian Category:Creative Leaders (Civ4) Category:Spiritual Leaders (Civ4)